The present invention relates to an improved fishing rod structure, and more particularly to a fishing rod in which the movable seat for fixing the line winder has simple structure and can be easily manufactured.
FIGS. 4 to 6 show a conventional fishing rod including a handle 81 and a fixing seat 82 mounted on the handle 81. The front end of the fixing seat 82 is formed with a thread section 83. The front end of the thread section 83 has a differential sect ion 84. A movable seat 9 is screwed on the thread section 83. A collar 91 is fixed on the front section of the movable seat 9 corresponding to the differential section 84. The collar 91 has a diameter larger than the maximum diameter of the differential section 84. A top section of the collar 91 is formed with a receptacle 92. The bottom face of the receptacle 92 is formed with a hole 93 in which an abutting pin 94 and a spring 95 are disposed. A disc member 97 is locked in the receptacle 92 by a fastening ring 96. The disc member 97 is formed with a central differential hole 971 complementary to the differential section 84. The disc member 97 has a toothed bottom face 972. The abutting pin 94 is pushed by the spring 95 to abut against the toothed face 972 of the disc member 97. The differential section 84 is inserted into the differential hole 971 of the disc member 97 to restrict the disc member 97 from rotating. When rotating the movable seat 9, the collar 91 is driven to rotate. At this time, the abutting pin 94 abrades the toothed face 972 of the disc member 97 to increase the frictional resistance so as to avoid loosening. In addition, when rotating the movable seat 9 for tightly clamping the line winder, the tightening travel of the movable seat 9 can be judged by means of the number of the sound emitted by the rotated movable seat 9 so as to identify the tightness of the line winder clamped by the movable seat 9.
According to the above arrangement, the hole 93 of the collar 91 of the movable seat 9, the abutting pin 94 and the spring 95 all have very small size so that it is uneasy to manufacture and process these components and the manufacturing cost is relatively high. Moreover, it is uneasy to assemble these tiny components and it often takes place that some of the components miss or are neglected when installed.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved fishing rod structure including a handle and a fixing seat disposed on front section of the handle for fixing a line winder. A toothed section axially extends from front end of the thread section. A fitting sleeve is fitted in a top section of the movable seat. An abutting member is disposed on a bottom section of the fitting sleeve. The abutting member protrudes from inner circumference of the fitting sleeve to abut against the toothed section so as to increase the frictional resistance. The fishing rod has less components and simple structure so that the fishing rod can be easily manufactured and assembled. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is lowered.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: